Cameron Boyce
Cameron Mica Boyce (May 28, 1999 - July 6, 2019) was an American actor and dancer. Boyce starred in the 2008 films Mirrors and Eagle Eye. His first screen appearance was in the Panic at the Disco music video "That Green Gentleman" as mini Ryan Ross. In the past, Boyce has also appeared in Kraft Mac and Cheese commercials. In summer 2008 he appeared in the second season of General Hospital Night Shift as Stone Cates II. He recently played Keth Feder in the 2010 movie Grown Ups. He currently plays Luke Ross in JESSIE. He reprised his role as Luke Ross in two episodes of Bunk'd. He reprised his role as Carlos in Descendants, Descendants 2, and Descendants 3. __TOC__ Early life Cameron Boyce was born on May 28, 1999 in Los Angeles, California. He began a modeling career at the age of seven, appearing in the Disney Store catalog, and was subsequently featured in print campaigns for Garnet Hill, Wilsons Leather, Jakks Pacific, Nestlé and K-Mart. He has also trained in various styles of dance, including breaking, hip-hop, modern, jazz, tap, and ballet. Personal life Boyce lived in the Los Angeles area with his mother, father, younger sister Maya and dog Cienna. He was an accomplished dancer and his favorite style of dance is breakdancing.[1] Along with his four friends, he was a member of the dance crew "X Mob."[1] When he wasn't busy acting or dancing, Boyce liked to play basketball and games on his Xbox 360.[1] He also enjoyed singing. He died on July 6, 2019 in his sleep after suffering a seizure. Death According to a statement by Boyce's family, on July 6, 2019, Boyce died in his sleep at his home in Los Angeles "due to a seizure which was a result of an ongoing medical condition for which he was being treated". The ongoing condition was later determined to be epilepsy. Filmography Keithie Feder Trivia *His fan mail address is: Cameron Boyce Osbrink Talent Agency 4343 Lankershim Blvd Suite 100 Universal City, CA 91602 *He guest starred in an episode of Bunk'd titled Luke's Back *In 2017, he will reprise his role as Carlos in Descendants 2. *Cameron just graduated high school with Karan Brar (May, 2017) Gallery To view Cameron's image gallery, click 'here.'' External links ● ● ● ● References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-0 ''a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-1 ''b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-2 ''c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-3 ''d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-4 ''e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-5 ''f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-6 ''g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-7 ''h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-8 ''i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-9 ''j''] "Cameron Boyce "Luke Ross"". DisneyChannelMedianet.com. Retrieved September 15, 2011. #^' "Media Kid Vids - Cameron Boyce". ''MediaKidVids.net. Retrieved September 15, 2011. #'^' "Panic! At The Disco: That Green Gentleman". YouTube.com. May 5, 2008. #'^' "What's On Tonight 'General Hospital Night Shift'". NYTimes.com. August 12, 2008. #'^' "Movie review: Mirrors". PegasusNews.com. August 16, 2008. #'^' "Family Filmgoer "Eagle Eye"". WashingtonPost.com. October 3, 2008. #'^' "Movie: 'Grown Ups'". TorontoSun.com. June 20, 2010. #'^' "The LXD: Origins". Hulu.com. December 1, 2010. #'^' "Review: 'Judy Moody'". The Providence Journal. June 10, 2011. #'^' "Details on the Cast of 'Jessie'". FanLaLa.com. June 10, 2011. #'^' "Disney's New Show 'Jessie' Casting Starring Roles". New Faces. May 23, 2011. #'^' "An interview with Cameron Boyce from "Jessie"". PopCulturePassionistas.com. September 28, 2011. Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Guest cast of Bunk'd Category:Deceased Cast Members